


A love colored in white

by Allearisto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Datingsim!AU, Distopia!AU, He's a prodigy, M/M, P R O D I G Y, There are some OC, Viktor is 24, Viktr is a game desiging prodigy, Younger everyone, a little smut, a skating dating sim, and possibly last, based of Distopia, i can't do smut to save my life, no it's not like mystic messenger, this is my first smut, what am i even tagging anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allearisto/pseuds/Allearisto
Summary: Viktor is a full time world champion skater, but part time game designer... when he feels like it, that is. a prodigy who can do everything in 3 hours, he swore to finish testing a game in 3 hours, under his brother's request.but what if, it stops being a game for him, what will he do when he realizes he has a love that is impossible, when his love isn't even a real person, but a programmed one. One that's in danger of being deleted?





	A love colored in white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Y.K.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Y.K.).



> HI-LO~ omg lol this is my first (and probably only) smut. it's not even full on smutty. I can't. I'm so sorry. huhuhu. lol  
> Anyway this turned out longer than I expected. I don't know if some of you will recognize this, but this is completely based off the manga(?) doujin(?) "Distopia". It's really nice. y'all should try it :) aaaaanyway, I only tried the smut bec this is a present. (a smut bday present... what am I doing with my miserable life.) anywho~ hope y'all enjoy :)  
> H A P P Y B U R D A Y G O D D E S S - S A M A

Victor was bored.

Extremely bored.

He already won the Grand Prix and world championship twice, he graduated college a few years ago and was working for his brother’s gaming company. He achieved more than anything a normal person could have wanted, fame, money, looks, brains, talent, a rich and caring family, a high paying job (be it ice skating or game designing). He even managed to design a Virtual Reality Ice skating dating game out of sheer boredom, and yet somehow his older brother stumbled upon it and practically begged to have it. He just shrugged agreed.

 “yeah sure. It was just to pass time anyway. “ he said uninterestedly, as his brother thanked him joyously before running off and screaming something about giving him his paycheck next week. He merely sighed as he stood up as he picked up his skates before heading to the ice rink. Technically he had the day off since he just won worlds, but he didn’t really have anything better to do, and despite his boredom from competitions, he still loved the ice and the feeling of gliding on them.

“Stammi Vicino… “ He sang lightly as he skated. He had this song on his mind since last year, but he couldn’t grasp the right emotions needed to make the program bloom fully. While others may still consider it extremely difficult and beautiful, he didn’t want to do it with a half-assed manner. He just kept revising the choreography he made, he couldn’t be content with it no matter how much he changed it. He liked the song the moment he heard it so he wanted nothing but the best for it.

He sighed as he stopped in the middle of the ice when he heard his phone ringing. He lazily skated to the barrier where he put his phone and furrowed his brows when he saw it was his brother who was calling him.

“hello?” He answered,

“Viktor? I need your help. Would you mind if you do a testing for the game you designed? There are a few other players who were chosen as well. “ His brother asked slightly nervous. He scoffed as he answered,

“Why do I have to? You said it yourself, you have other players who are already testing it. The Skating season is about to start, Yakov will have my head if I don’t provide him with a complete routine.” That was a lie, Viktor was almost complete with both his free skate and short program and was merely choreographing for future seasons, and they both knew it.

“Please Viktor? It was your design, you _have_ to help us. It’s only until you complete the game, and it’s your game anyway, it should be easy for you. You always complete everything within 3 hours. But we really need your help! There seems to be a malicious hacker in the game!” His brother cried, making him sigh resignedly as he skated to the rink’s exit.

“Alright alright, but after I complete the game I want to have nothing to do with it anymore.” He said as he bent down to untie his skate. His brother wailed loudly on the phone as he thanked him profusely. He ended the call as he gathered his stuff so he can go home to test the stupid game.

“ _Might as well get this over with…”_ He thought as he sighed, promising to complete the whole thing within 3 hours, just as his brother said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Viktor registered upon logging in the game was the fact that his account was untouched, therefore granting him some of the exclusive information he designed before. The second was that he seemed to be starting at the edge of the town. He designed the area to be in a winter kingdom near the forest. Their costumes were something out of a fantasy movie as they ran around in colorful clothing. His own attire consisted of a magenta tailcoat with a white undershirt, making him look like a prince.

“’ _Love colored in White’,_ a dating sim where people interact in a winter wonderland where anyone can skate easily, even if they can’t in real life….” He mumbled as he took in the whole area. _“Of course I made sure that the jumps are more difficult to attain, you’d have to be either a good skater in real life or a programmed NPC to be able to do jumps.”_ He thought as he started walking, only to stop as he heard a rustle from the tree above him, making him look for the source. His eyes widened as a screaming figure suddenly fell down on him. Luckily the floor was covered in snow so it didn’t hurt as much. The figure above him groaned as he squirmed.

 _“This is possibly the most cliché way to start a route.”_ He grumbled as he sat up, the figure above him hastily climbing of him while bowing and apologizing.

“I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to fall on you!” He said as he looked at Viktor. Viktor gave a small intake of breathe as he took in the ruby eyes of the man before him. He was wearing a dark coat that had small jewels running down from his right shoulder to his left hip. It reminded him slightly of his old junior grand prix outfit, when he still had long hair. His eyes were drawn to the information that displayed above the man.

“Eros…? An NPC?” He asked in disbelief. While his clothing indeed looked nice, Eros’ facial features were asian-looking and rather… plain. His ruby eyes were unique, but they were framed by blue framed glasses that clashed horribly together, he looked a bit pudgy, and had normal short raven hair and pale white skin. Said NPC blushed deeply as he looked down.

“I-I know I look plain but I can’t really help the way I was designed.” He said as he scratched his head. Viktor stared at him weirdly before shaking his head as he took the ravenette’s hand close to his mouth and kissed it, making Eros blush even more.

“Nonsense, your beautiful ruby eyes enchant me, oh dear god of love.” He said as he winked. Eros eeped, Viktor watched as the love meter for Eros rose quickly. He smiled as he led the both of them to the rink.

“Come and skate with me, love.” He said endearingly, watching as Eros’ eyes lit up and he nodded, a pretty blush remaining on his skin. They walked down towards the rink, passing the houses, their hands intertwined.

“Do you know how to skate?” Viktor asked Eros as he looked at the ice warily. Eros’ eyes snapped to his as something flashed inside it, too quickly for Viktor to recognize it, before smiling shyly as he nervously nodded.

“Y-yeah, I do. It’s just… I get nervous skating around people.” Eros confessed as he scratched the back of his neck. Viktor smiled as he pulled Eros to the ice, their shoes instantly turning to skates the moment they stepped on the frozen surface.

“I’m sure it’s be fine.” He said as he started skating backwards, his eyes on Eros as he followed with hesitant glides, his eyes sticking to his feet as if trying to will them not to stumble.

“Eros.” He called, making the Ruby eyes that he was starting to get fond of connect with his ice blue ones. “Look only at me.”

Again, Eros’ eyes flashed, before his lips slowly stretched into a smirk, making Viktor’s hear jump as Eros spoke seriously,

“Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A young Yuri Plisetsky watched as a man with silver head skated around the rink distractedly. He had a dazed, confused look on his face as his blue eyes that were normally sparkling with mirth was now in a slight glaze as if seeing something else instead of the usual ice rink. He scowled as he took a deep breath and screamed.

“OI! Old man! If you’re not got practice then stop hogging the ice!”

He watched in shock as Viktor-fucking-Nikiforov stumbled and slipped on ice, startled from Yuri’s shout. He blinked slowly, as if waking up from a dream, before registering his slumped form on the ice and Yuri who was watching him with bewilderment, never having seen the skating prodigy even stumble on the ice. He stood up gracefully before greeting Yuri.

“Ah, Yuri~ How long have you been there?” He asked, smiling his signature heart-shaped smile. He had been distracted ever since the other day, after playing the game. Despite what he said about taking only 3 hours, he ended up taking 3 days so far, and even then he still hasn’t completed the game. More than that though, he had a bigger problem.

“What the hell is wrong with you? I’ve been standing here for 30 minutes and all you’ve been doing there is skating around like the idiot you fucking are!” Yuri exclaimed, what he got as a response had his eyes shooting up and disappearing in his bangs.

“….Is it possible to fall in love with a game character?” Viktor said as he closed his eyes and leaned on the barrier, ignoring the younger blonde’s indignant exclamations. He was standing in the ice rink, but his mind was in the frozen lake where he spent his time with a dark haired, ruby eyed man who completely had him smitten the moment he started gliding on the ice confidently after he told him to look only at him. Eros, despite his nervousness at first, was surprisingly an excellent skater, his jaw dropped when Yuuri executed a quadruple salchow. He skated as if his body made music, making other players stop and stare at him. Viktor enjoyed wrapping his arms around the NPC in front of them as if to stake his claim on him. Eros was _his._ They can stare, but they can’t have him. The amount of possessiveness surprised even him. He had only spent a few hours with him, but he felt more connected with the NPC than anyone he had ever met in the real world.

Somehow, someway, it ended up with him falling in love with Eros instead of the other way around.

“I’m screwed.” Viktor moaned as he sat back down on the ice. His brother called him earlier in the morning asking why he wasn’t finished yet, and that he needed to finish the game and give him the report as soon as possible because they still hadn’t caught the hacker.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Yuri asked, Viktor only groaned and stayed there in the ice. Only standing up when Yakov arrived and started screaming at him to _‘Get his ass of the ice and start practicing’_ before turning to Yuri next and telling him to ‘ _get back to practicing ballet’._

 

Later that day, he was staring at his VR equipment with slight trepidation.  He wanted to see Eros, but he also didn’t want to finish the game yet. He wanted to spend more time with Eros, he wanted to get to know him better. Hell, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Eros, and he’s only spent 2 days with him. He was pretty sure there was something wrong with the fact that he had such strong feelings for a person who _didn’t even exist._ It hurt, but he has never been more sure of anything in his life.

“I’m in love with a fucking dating sim character.” He said as he uncharacteristically cussed while slumping on his chair. Eros was a dating sim character, he was _designed_ to fall for anyone that managed to take his route. The thought of Eros smiling, laughing, holding hands with a person that wasn’t him made his heart break. And he couldn’t do anything about it.

He sighed as he reluctantly slipped on his VR equipment and closed his eyes. When they opened it again, he was back in the Ice kingdom.

“Viktor!”

He turned and smiled slightly as Eros hugged him, he hugged back tightly, before reluctantly pulling away,

“What’s wrong?” Eros asked, noticing the troubled look on the man’s face. Viktor stared at him, taking in the face that he once thought of as plain, but now is the most beautiful image he could ever imagine.

“I… I have to end this.” Viktor said, Eros stiffened before laughing hesitantly

“End what? You just got here, you’re gonna log out already? Don’t tell me you hid from Yakov again.” Eros tried to joke, but Viktor coud see that he was just trying to be in denial. He knew what he meant.

“I need to end this game, Eros. My brother is getting impatient. And I… I need to move on. I-You’re not even real.” Viktor’s voice cracked as he watched Eros’ face crumple, “You’re not even real, I can’t spend my whole life with someone who doesn’t even exist.” He said, watching as Eros’ eyes started to mist.

“I-I see… alright.” Eros reluctantly nodded. Viktor thought he saw a flash of raw pain in his eyes, but he knew it will fade. He knew one day some other player will come and sweep Eros off his feet. Because that’s what he is. A _fictional character._

“w-we just need to profess our love…  after that, the game will be over.” Viktor said as Eros nodded, they stared at each other, drinking and memorizing each other’s face. But Viktor knew Eros’ memory will eventually reset. And he will be replaced. He felt a pang in his heart at the thought. He watched as Eros opened his mouth,

“Viktor… I Lo-“

He got cut off as screams suddenly pierced the air. They looked at each other before looking around and noticing a lot of people, players and NPC alike, gathered in the middle of the rink. Curious, _or maybe they just wanted to postpone the inevitable,_ they skated towards the middle of the crowd, his eyes widened as he saw two NPCs standing in front of a man wearing a corporate attire, looking completely out of place with his surroundings.

“ _Is that… the hacker??”_ Viktor thought, his arm was suddenly gripped tightly, making him look at Eros who was suddenly looking nervous.

“ What’s happening here?” He asked confusedly as the two NPCs and the man were arguing.

“Everyone calls him @. He’s a guy who started appearing 2 days ago and has been deleting NPCs left and right.” Eros explained as he took in the man’s modern clothing.

“Then he is the hacker.” Viktor said as he took in the man’s mysterious appearance. Eros stood up straight and looked at the scene, before his eyes widened and he started running towards them, alarmed, Viktor pulled him back and screamed,

“Where are you going?! He’s dangerous!” Viktor exclaimed, while Eros merely tried to struggle against him.

“ Those two are NPCs who fell in love with each other, he’ll delete them because of that. Because they failed to fall in love with the players. They’re my friends, I have to help them!” Eros said,

“But he might delete you!” He cried while still holding on to him, Eros just stared at him for a few moments before speaking,

“It doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter to you. We were about to end everything afterall.” He said before slipping out of Viktor’s hold and running in between the man and his friends, but he was too far. Viktor was left standing there, slack-jawed. He watched as the man raised his hand towards the NPCs, who suddenly started to pixelate before vanishing. Everyone around exclaimed in surprise, some were impressed, while the NPCs were completely terrified. @ was suddenly pulled to the side and punched in the face by Eros. This made Viktor snap out of his stupor as he quickly ran after Eros.

“Who are you.” @ said as he stared at the NPC who got punched him while wiping the blood coming from his mouth.

“My name is Eros, how dare you delete my friends!” He said as he stood his ground. @ tsked as he started raising his hand while saying,

“You’re too dangerous to be around player. You should also be deleted.”

“NO!” Viktor screamed in terror as he raised his hand as if he was trying to reach Eros. Before @ could start deleting Eros though, someone suddenly kicked him. Viktor helped Eros up as he stared at a man that greatly reminded him of his fellow skater, Christophe Giacometti. This man however, had brown hair and grey eyes as he stared at the man in contempt.

“Toffer!” Eros exclaimed, Toffer turned to smile at Eros,

“Looks like I got here just in time, eh little stowaway?” The brunette greeted. Viktor wondered about the nickname as he stared at Eros questioningly, but he was still staring at the brunette. He felt a jealousy bubble from within him at the way Eros was staring admiringly at the brunette. @ also stared at the man before realization dawned on his shaded face

“You were the lover of the other NPC I deleted.” He said, Toffer’s eyes darkened as he nodded.

“that’s right, and now you and I are going to _join him.”_ He said as he suddenly pulled out a knife and stabbed the ice below them, making it crack and give away, Toffer pushed Eros out of the way before holding down on @, he turned to smile at Eros while keeping the man immobilized,

“Go and finish your happy ending, little stowaway… and you, take care of him and take him away before this bastard regenerates.”He said, before stomping on the ice, making both him and @ fall inside. 

Eros screamed before Viktor started pulling him away from the scene, there were at the rink’s entrance when Viktor noticed the sky had gotten dark and that @ was starting to form in the middle of the rink again. He ignored Eros’ struggling as he started taking random turns around the village, before entering a random house and locking it.

“Viktor! We can’t just enter a random person’s house!” Eros eclaimed,

“No one lives here anyway, it doesn’t matter. But what are we gonna do? You’re not safe here!” Viktor said, looking down at Eros with worry. Eros merely stared at him in resignation,

“We can’t do anything Viktor, I will get deleted.”

“No! no no no! You can’t!” Viktor denied, even though he knew that there was nothing he could do, even if he talked to his brother, he has a feeling the man will find Eros before he could. Eros smiled as he held Viktor’s face affectionately, making him look straight at the ruby eyes he loved so much.

“It’s ok-“

“It’s not ok! How can you be so calm about this!?” Viktor exclaimed disbelievingly, but Eros merely bumped their foreheads together as he said softly,

“because you made my existence worth it.” He said seriously. And Viktor didn’t know why, but he had a feeling Eros was talking about something else entirely that he didn’t know about. Viktor stared at his eyes, before lowering his gaze on his lips, Eros reciprocated the gesture, and started blushing while also staring at the silverhead’s bow-shaped mouth. They slowly started inching towards each other, both their eyes closing at the same time as their lips met heatedly, Viktor licked Eros’ mouth, making him gasp. He took advantage of it as he invaded Eros’ mouth with his tongue, tasting the man’s sweet cavern as their tongues danced with each other. Viktor had Eros pinned against the door, pressing him against the hard surface as their crotch rubbed against each other, making both moan in delight as they parted while heaving, a string of saliva still connecting  them as Viktor leaned against Eros. Eros shivered at the dark stare Viktor was giving him, before yelping as Viktor bent down and picked him up before walking towards the bedroom and laying him down on the bed before climbing on top of him.

 

 

_Outside, a man wearing corporate clothing started walking around the village. He will find them and he will delete that NPC._

“V-Viktor?!” Eros whispered breathily as Viktor started sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He squirmed as he tried to push him away. @ was still after them, he was probably already looking for them. This was wrong. This was very very wrong-

“please…” Viktor pleaded as his voice cracked, making Eros stop as he stared at the mad wearing majestic clothes, but a broken expression, “please, let me… I-I can’t bear with it if-if… If this is our last day together, then I want to make it worth it… just this once…” He pleaded, Eros stared at him, before reluctantly nodding. Viktor kissed him hungrily while roaming his hands on his chest. He moaned against his lips as Eros dragged his nails upon his clothed back, their pelvis grinding against each other. He pulled away and started yanking at Eros’ clothes,

“too many barriers…” He murmured, making Eros flush deliciously, before he too started pulling at the other man’s clothes.

“Be fair… If I lose mine you lose yours….” He said, making Viktor chuckle as he sat up and dragged Eros with him to make the undressing easier. It didn’t take long for their clothes to be completely removed and strewn across the room, while their bodies collapsed back upon the mattress Viktor started kissing his way down, while his hands started circling the pinkish nubs, making them perk as Eros gasped and arch his back against him while grabbing Viktor’s hair. His closed eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt Viktor’s mouth against the tip of his manhood. Viktor wiped the pre-cum leaking at the tip and smeared it on his hole, before dragging his tongue against it, not missing a single inch, as he took it whole and started sucking, while his fingers started entering and scissoring him in preparation. Eros groaned out loud as he unconsciously tightened his hold on Viktor’s hair and bucked against his mouth, who only groaned at the dark-haired man’s action as he started bobbing his head, it didn’t take Eros long to come as he sat up and looked at the image of Viktor’s head between his legs with his cock in his mouth. He came while crying out Viktor’s name, while the other lapped at every single drop, before releasing his head with a pop, as he smiled dangerously at Eros, making him shiver.

“We’re not done yet, love.” He chuckled deeply, and before Eros could reply, he went back up and ravished his mouth while continuing to pump his fingers inside him. Eros whined as he took them out, before gasping as he felt Viktor’s tip prod at his entrance. He stared Viktor, who was looking at him with a silent question, before nodding. Viktor smiled as he took Eros’ mouth and slowly penetrated him inside, moaning as he felt the tightness and warmth of Eros surround his cock. He waited for a few minutes before moving in and out of him slowly. He watched as Eros’ look of discomfort slowly dissolved to pleasure. Viktor started changing the angle, looking, searching, and knowing he found it when Eros’ moans got louder as he arched his back off the bed. Before long he was meeting Viktor’s thrusts as they both started moaning each other’s name.

“Viktor… f-faster- _ah!”_

“Eros! “

 

_The man was outside the house the two were in, he slowly entered the front door and started climbing the stairs. He started to reach for the doorknob,_

 

They were close. They knew it. Eros took Viktor’s face and kissed him passionately. Just as they were about to climax, Eros smiled sadly as he spoke softly,

“Remember, wherever you are, I’m with you. I’m by your side. _Always._ As long as you remember me, I’ll always be there _…._ I love you, Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

 

_Just as the man touched the door knob, everything suddenly went black._

 

Viktor gasped as his eyes opened. Hi blinked at his bedroom ceiling before sitting up as he felt panic rise up within him, his hands grabbing the mouse before stopping as he took in the screen of his computer,

 

‘ ** _Sorry! We are currently undergoing maintenance. We apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience’_**

****

He numbly picked up his phone while still staring at the screen,

“ _Viktor! The hacker shut down the site! Are you still not done with-!”_

“I quit.” He said before ending the call. He sat there quietly, before throwing his phone against the wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “Oya oya~ It wouldn’t be good if the reigning champion is distracted. The victory wouldn’t be as sweet~” Viktor startled as Chris suddenly threw his arm on his shoulder. He blinked as he looked around before remembering they were at Barcelona for the grand prix… which was happening right now. He shook his head before smiling as he raised a brow,

“Well, too bad Chris. That would have made winning possible if you hadn’t woken me up.” Viktor teased back, but Chris could see that there was something wrong. Now that he was closer he could see that Viktor had lost some of the shine in his eyes. He seemed… resigned. As if he lost the most important thing in his mind.

“What’s wrong?” He asked seriously. Viktor flinched before looking away as he answered,

“I just had a small problem with my brother’s project, that’s all.” He answered, making Chris’ eyebrows shoot up.

“Your brother’s project? What does it have to do with you?” He asked in disbelief.

“He sort of asked me to do a test run, I only just finished the report before going here.” Viktor said as he sighed, remembering what happened before leaving for the airport,

 

**__ **

_Viktor sighed as he took in his brother’s company building before walking in. He was there to drop off his report for the game, his brother wouldn’t stop complaining and crying for one and a half month, not to mention the fact that he also held his passport hostage, so he had no choice. He nodded at the secretary before going inside his brother’s office. What he saw inside made him drop the papers he was holding,_

_“YOU!”_

_“YOU!”_

_He screamed as he saw @, who also stared at him in complete surprise. His brother blinked before asking,_

_“erm, you two… know each other?” He asked hesitantly,_

_“He’s the hacker! Of course I know him!” Viktor said as he pointed at the man angrily. He scoffed as he crossed his arms defensively._

_“I’m part of the company and was tasked to fix any glitch! Now what the hell are you doing here!?” the man explained, His brother quickly answered before things could go out of hand,_

_“Ah, this is my brother, Viktor Nikiforov! He’s the one who designed the game!” He said, making the man’s eye brows shoot up in surprise. Viktor huffed before turning around and exiting the room_

_“V-viktor where are you going?!”_

_“To the Airport! Yakov and the others are waiting for me.” He said before slamming the door behind him. Seeing the man only adds salt to the wound. He misses Eros. It takes him 3 hours to finish anything he sets his mind unto, but it took Eros only 3 days to make Viktor fall for him…_

“He held your passport _hostage?_ ” Chris guffawed, Viktor just rolled his eyes as they continued walking towards the area for the skaters. Just as Viktor was about to head to the area restricted for them, Chris suddenly started pulling Viktor towards the rink area.

“Wha-Chris why are you heading there? It’s not even your turn yet, and why are you dragging me??: Viktor asked in bewilderment. Chris merely looked back at him and winked. For a small moment, he saw another person in Chris’ place, similar in facial features, but with brown hair and grey eyes. He blinked and the image faded away.

“You’re too uptight! And I know just the thing to help you relax.” Chris said as they got closer to the ice rink.

“what?” Viktor asked in confusion, but Chris merely continued talking as if Viktor didn’t say anything,

“There is nothing more relaxing than _that guy’ s_ skating after all-“ He got cut off as Viktor stopped walking, making Chris stop as well

“Who are you talking about? And why are you so excited” Viktor asked, Chris merely chuckled as he answered,

“Yuuri of course!” He said as if it was the most obvious answer, Viktor stared at him blankly, making Chris blink in surprise

“Oi Viktor, don’t tell me you don’t know who your fellow competitors are?” He said, making Viktor laugh nervously as he scratched his head,

“I-no. I was sort of busy before this season…” he trailed of, an image of a man with ruby eyes and a brilliant smile flashing in his mind.

“Viktor… You’ve been competing against Yuuri for a few years now.” Chris said in surprise, making Viktor stop

“I… have?” He said, he suddenly felt a bit guilty at Chris’ pointed stare.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that now won’t we?” He said before dragging Viktor harder towards the rink. As soon as they were there someone suddenly called Chris,

just as the reached the side of the rink.

“Chris? What are you doing here?”

They turned to see an Italian man with an impressive chin and long her looking at them in confusion,

“Celestino~ You know televisions don’t do Yuuri’s performances justice so I wanted to see it in person, and I dragged a friend as well.” Chris said, tapping Viktor’s shoulder.

“Err, Hi?” Viktor said sheepishly, making Celestino raise a brow before sighing as he gestured for them to come closer.

“Well I guess it would be harsh to shoo you away now. Yuuri just got on the ice.” Celestino said just as the announcer introduced Yuuri,

_“And now going first is Japan’s representative, Yuuri Katsuki. Skating to the song ‘On Love: Eros’.”_

Viktor’s eyes snapped towards the figure in the middle of the ice clad in black and a few jewels adorning it. Even though they were far apart, he knew his blue eyes met their target. Warm chocolate brown ones greeted him instead of ruby ones, but their shape was the same. Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing determinedly, making his heart beat quicker.

“Impossible…” He whispered in disbelief. It couldn’t be. Eros was a _game character_. It had to be a coincidence… right? He couldn’t help but hope.

“Did you say something?” Chris asked, but Viktor just continued to gape at Yuuri.

Viktor’s eyes widened even more as Yuuri started. He felt a wave of arousal as Yuuri licked his lips when he turned to their direction, flashes of Viktor’s first and only night with Eros flickered in his mind. Chris merely whistled, impressed, while Celestino gazed on incredulously yet proudly,

 _“Had I known he only needed to see Viktor to be more motivated…”_ He thought while shaking his head. He looked on proudly as Yuuri landed all of his jumps, his movements gaining more and more confidence as he seduced everyone around, especially a certain silverhead.

The crowd cheered as Yuuri did his final pose. He breathed for a moment before relaxing as he smiled widely, he picked up a poodle plushie on his way to the exit, avoiding the blue eyes that were following him until he sat with Celestino waiting for his score. He was suddenly startled as Celestino started screaming and shaking Yuuri, making him look at his score and gape as he achieved a personal best higher than anything he’d ever scored before.

 When they exited the kiss and cry area, he was suddenly stopped by someone who held unto his hand tightly, making him look at bright blue eyes filled with hope and disbelief.

“Viktor…” He said hesitantly making Viktor’s eyes tear up.

“I-is that really you…? I’m not dreaming right? You’re real… right?” He whispered brokenly, making Yuuri’s eyes soften as he nodded reluctantly. He squeaked as Viktor suddenly hugged him desperately, uncaring of the millions of eyes staring at them in shock.

“How? How is this possible?” Viktor whispered as he continued to cling to Yuuri tightly, afraid that he might suddenly disappear. _Just like before._ Yuuri laughed nervously as he answered,

“I, maybe, sort of, hacked…? Into the site…?” Yuuri said making Viktor look at him in surprise as he backed away slightly so he could see his face. Yuuri looked the same as Eros, except their eye color. But he found that he didn’t mind Yuuri’s brown eyes.

“Wait-you’re the hacker?!” He exclaimed slightly. Yuuri just blushed as he looked away and nodded.”But why? why would you do that?” He asked. Yuuri just sighed as he answered,

“I… I wanted to meet you,I guess.”

“But you can always just talk to me.” Viktor said, only to have Yuuri shake his head,

“I already tried but, you didn’t really remember me. I’ve been competing with you for a few years now, but you never really noticed… so I thought if I could meet you in a place where you can notice me…” He trailed off, Viktor smiled softly as he held Yuuri’s face and made him look at him.

“Well… now we can start again. And no more disappearing acts, this time. Alright? I want to start again. I’m Viktor Nikiforov, you can call me Viktor.” He said as he winked and offered his hand. Yuuri stared at him before smiling widely and taking his hand,

“Hi. I’m Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”


End file.
